Secret SOLDIER
by kazza-spexy
Summary: Post DoC: she was suppose to have died 12 years ago then why is she still alive and how do Cloud and Tseng know her? NOTE: i totally suck at summerys and the 1st chapter is tiny anyways plz read! RE-WRITING THIS FIC
1. Chapt 1:Secret

**Hell hello all :) anyways i'm still trying to think up ideas for my KH story so i decided to write this try and get the brain waves working lol**

* * *

'_I should tell everyone_' thought Tseng as he entered the old building far form anywhere. '_12 years, she's been here like this for 12 years_' **_beep beep beep_** "**CODE CONFIRMED**" sigh. He walked through the door and looked up at the chamber in the middle of the room a girl who looked about 16-17 years old was within her eyes closed in a deep slumber, she had long flowing black hair (a bit longer than Tifa's), a claw on her left arm (like Vincent) but, apart from that she was nude. '_She'd kill me if she woke up now, but she does have a nice body…..damn I've been hanging around Reno too much_' Tseng thought while he walked over to the computer opposite the chamber. "Heart beat regular, temperature normal…hmmm there's still a little bit of the toxin though, damn I thought I got it all … guess I'll have to give her more antiserum" he grabbed the needle and injected it in the tube that hung out of the chamber "that shoul-" _**ring ring**_ "huh?" he grabbed his mobile form his pocket and looked at the name 'Pain in the butt' it read so he answered.

"What is it Reno?" (**A/N: lol**)

"Yo, where are you with the chopper?"

"Out, why?"

"Well the boss man wants us to help the W.R.O. with there new operations"

"Operations?"

"Yeah, something about looking for old SOLDER operatives and other things"

"Hmpt"

"Thought you'd say that yo, anyways me, Rude and Elena are waiting for ya in Edge k so hurry!"

"I'll get there when I get there"

"Whatever" beep

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, sigh he left the building -after locking up- and went to the chopper looking back Tseng whispered "Guess I'll be seeing you later, former 1st class SOLDER Katherine Valentine."

* * *

**Soooo should i continue this story i think i mught cos i got more ideas for it PLZ R&R**

* * *


	2. Chapt 2: The Operations WIP!

"Yo, took you long enough" yelled Reno as he got in the helicopter followed by Rude and Elena.

"I could have made you walk there Reno" replied Tseng as the helicopter took off from the ground.

"Yo, you'd never!!" yelled Reno.

"He would" Rude and Elena murmured at the same time, loud enough for Reno to hear.

"…..yo, anyways the boss man (A/N: for those that don't get it he's talking about Rufus Shinra) gave me the basic gist of what we're doing to help the W.R.O. and-"

"Wait, when (and why) did he tell you??" Elena asked interrupting Reno.

"Well when you guys where on your little days off I was helping him with some…..stuff" was the quiet answer they got form Reno whose face was as red as his hair.

"Anyway…..you were saying?" said Rude after a small calm.

"Yeah, we gotta go looking for old SOLDIER members 3rd, 2nd and if there are any, 1st class too"

Tseng's breath hitched slightly though luckily the other three didn't notice it _'crap did I remember to delete all of Katherine's files off the Shinra database? I hope I did'_

"Are you ok Sir?" came Elena's voice snapping him out of his thoughts, "ah, yeah… any ideas why Reeve wants them?" Reno stared at Tseng blinking twice, "yo, something about check ups so none of em go crazy n' stuff like Sephiroth did."

30 minutes later at W.R.O. HQ

"Yo spiky, did you guys get dragged into doing this too?" Reno said waving at Cloud and the gang. (Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII -Nanaki if ya like-, Cid and Vincent).

"Yeah Reeve said our help would be 'greatly appreciated'" answered Cloud in his quiet voice. "I wonder why he wants all of us though, I mean going and retrieving former SOLDIER operatives seems a bit much for all of us" Tifa asked all of them, then looking around waiting for a reply, surprising the one and only reply came from the usually quiet enigma Vincent Valentine "Perhaps some of them have already taken a turn for the worst, mentally of course". Everyone went quiet after that.

"Mr. Tsuetti and Mr. Shinra are waiting for you all in the briefing room." Came the chirpy voice of Reeve's secretary a few short minutes later. "Huh? Rufus is here too?" asked Yuffie getting up from her spot on the floor. "It seems logical that due to this being about SOLDIER operatives that he would be here, Princess Yuffie" replied Red (Nanaki w/e) as he too stood stretching his joints from where said Wutai Princess (although she doesn't act like one) had being leaning on him. "Yeah, that's true I guess" Yuffie said pretty-much skipping down the hallway that led to the briefing room. "You've got too much fucking energy brat!" came Cid's voice as the others followed Yuffie down the hall, "nah, you just don't have enough old man" she replied to his comment, and then she poked her tongue back to the group whist bursting through the briefing room door(s?).

"Fork over the 1000 gil Rufus" was the first thing they heard when they all caught up to Yuffie, entering the briefing room. "Huh?" was heard from the newcomers to the room, question marks over there heads wondering what was going on. "Reeve and I made a bet, he said Yuffie would be the first through the door, I said she wouldn't" Rufus told them retrieving the gil from his wallet and handing it to Reeve.


	3. REWRIGHTING

**OK Just so you all know I'm re-writing this, so just clickie on my name and the Re-mastered one will be there k?**


End file.
